


Idiot

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, No Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: So this is just a small thing I wrote one time.





	Idiot

"Hey, brobro," the older of the choi twins greeted as he plopped himself down on the couch next to his twin. He had just come back from a day long mission that was supposed to last a week. Saeran looked away from the TV and to his brother who was sat uncomfortably close to him.  
"You're back early," he mumbled as he shuffled away slightly and pulled his blankets over his shoulders to form a shield. It wasn't that he disliked Saeyoung, he just wanted his personal space to be left in tact.  
"Yup~" Was all Saeyoung said before he laid himself across Saeran's lap. 

"I missed you, Saeran~ Did you miss me?"   
Saeran shook his head and replied with, "If you get off me I'll tell you."   
Saeyoung put on his best pout and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew Saeran missed him but he wanted to hear him say it. He rarely ever said it.  
"Saaaeerrraaaaaaaannn~" He whined. "Don't be mean to your hyung~"  
"And don't annoy your dongsaeng," Saeran replied and gently flicked Saeyoung's forehead. 

"Man down! Man down!" Saeyoung called, trying not to giggle as he rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He held his forehead with one hand as he flailed around on the floor. "I've been hit! Only a kiss from my sweet younger brother can heal my wound." He looked up at Saeran and batted his eyelashes. With a groan and a roll of his eyes, Saeran kissed his palm and then placed it on Saeyoung's forehead.   
"There. Now get up, idiot," Saeran grumbled despite the small smile on his face. Saeyoung's idiocy never failed to amuse Saeran.

"You know..." Saeyoung began as he rolled onto his side to face the couch and propped himself up on his arm. "I'm comfortable now. You'll have to come down to me." Saeran groaned again before he moved from his space, blankets wrapped around his shoulders, and gently laid down by his brother so they were facing each other. 

"You're an idiot," Saeran muttered as he rested his head against Saeyoung's chest.  
"Ah, but I'm _your_ idiot," Saeyoung replied with a hum as he draped an arm over his brother's waist.

"I love you, Saeran~"

"Whatever..."


End file.
